<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you keep his shirt, he keeps his word by quintis_caskett_demily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735712">you keep his shirt, he keeps his word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintis_caskett_demily/pseuds/quintis_caskett_demily'>quintis_caskett_demily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scorpion (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After a Case, F/M, Fluff, I miss Quintis, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis oneshot, Romance, Shirtless, makeout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintis_caskett_demily/pseuds/quintis_caskett_demily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is shirtless.</p><p>Happy is distracted.</p><p>After a long case, the team needs comfort and relaxation. Perhaps together???</p><p> </p><p>  <i> Have a beautiful day and be kind to one another!!! </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Curtis &amp; Happy Quinn, Toby Curtis/Happy Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you keep his shirt, he keeps his word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy it.<br/>I had a great time writing this and I hope that you guys like it.</p><p>I'm a sucker for a Quintis fic and I just had to write some of my own.</p><p>I LOVE QUINTIS SO MUCH!!!</p><p>Let me know what you think!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a long day for Scorpion. </p><p>After what was supposed to be a simple engineering job turned into an all-out brawl, the team were all quite exhausted. </p><p>Scorpion had been called in to fix a failing security system of the National Bank. Whilst everything had begun smoothly, the matter at hand changed once Walter discovered that the bank manager had been helping himself to the bank's money and getting away with his crimes thanks to the system's failure. Toby and Happy had gone to question the bank manager for signs of guilt or suspicion before he started a fight with Toby, punching him in the chest and stomach multiple times. Fortunately, Happy was able to take him down so that they could be brought into police custody.</p><p>Now back at the garage, Toby is sporting some nasty injuries and the rest of the team are incredibly tired from the day's debacle.<br/>
"Ugh, today was a complete nightmare," claims Toby with a grunt as he sits on the couch.</p><p>"Tell me about it. I missed the Super Fun Guy event at the Warlock's Chest. It was supposed to be a super fun time," Sly complains before receiving an eye-roll from Toby.</p><p>"Oh boo hoo, Sly."</p><p>Paige grabs a bag of frozen peas from their kitchen freezer, throwing it beside Toby on the couch. "For your chest, take care of yourself. As for you, Sly, we'll check out the Warlock's Chest tomorrow. We've <i>all</i> had a long day today."</p><p>The group disbanded, each growing even more tired by the second. Before heading out, Happy was packing away her tools at her work station. Toby was in the kitchen, replacing his frozen pea ice pack with some ice from the freezer. He had decided to wrap the ice across his chest so that he could drive himself home with both hands safely on the wheel. He slips his shirt off, over his head, and places it on the back of a chair. Toby arranges the ice so that he could wrap it with a bandage, and realises that he does not have enough to correctly tie it up. He walks out into the garage in search of more bandages, running into Happy.</p><p>"Oh, Hap, I thought that everyone had already left."</p><p>"I...Uh-um yeah...I was just about to-"</p><p>Toby had just become painfully aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt and it didn't take a world-class behaviourist to figure that Happy had noticed as well.</p><p>Happy could feel heat building from the pit of her stomach. She sensed her eyes constantly flicking down to his bare chest and she was finding it incredibly difficult to form coherent sentences.<br/>
"You have bruises. Um...Your body has bruises," Happy babbles nervously.</p><p>"Ha, yeah, do you know whether there are any more bandages?" Desperate to mend the awkwardness between them, Toby held up what little amount of bandages he had left to change the topic.</p><p>"Uh...No. Walt figured with the new safety rules, we wouldn't need any more, sorry. I can see if I can somehow get those to wrap around properly if you would like?" Anything to not have his eyes burning through her facade. And anything to be close to him, of course.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Happy." The thought of having her hands on his chest, helping him, made Toby's head spin.</p><p>Happy realised that her hands were shaking as he handed her the bandages and ice. She tried to focus on the task at hand instead of the many scenarios running through her mind. Scenarios that she shouldn't find as exciting as she does, all involving Toby and his naked chest.</p><p>Standing behind him, Happy wrapped her arms around him to place the bandages over his injuries, securing the ice. Toby's breath quickened as he felt her fingertips brush against him. He tried to steady himself and block the thoughts of her hands trailing across his body and his hands in her hair.</p><p>He was failing to do so.</p><p>Toby gulped back the urge to kiss Happy as she re-entered his eye line.</p><p>"Good as new," she says, admiring her handiwork.</p><p>"Great, thanks so much, Happy," he whispers. A strange sensation came over him. Strange, yet familiar, "Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?"</p><p>Happy immediately looked shocked but Toby could see something in her eyes. Relief? Want? Hope?</p><p>Happy couldn't find the right words to say to him. Instead, she turned away and walked back to her station. Deflated and a tad embarrassed, Toby went to put his shirt back on and head home. Passing Happy, she looked slightly disappointed that he was back to being fully dressed.</p><p>Toby turned to face her once more, "I'll see you tomorrow, hey Hap?"</p><p>"Yeah, tomorrow," she looked up from her work and gave him a subtle smile. As he began to walk towards the door, away from her, she called out instinctively, "Toby, wait!"</p><p>Happy was already by his side before he could fully turn around.</p><p>"One more thing," she said. Happy inhaled in anticipation before lifting herself on her tippy toes, pulling his shirt down to her and placing a kiss on his lips.</p><p>Overcome with shock and delight, Toby eagerly wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her back just as passionately.</p><p>Time passed incredibly slowly, yet way to quickly for both of them, and too soon was the kiss over. Pulling back and placing her heels back on solid ground to keep her head from spinning, Happy exhaled. Reluctant to move away from her, Toby's arms only tightened, pulling her into his embrace.<br/>
He kissed her head as she welcomed his affection.</p><p>"That was certainly something," he claims, "A very, very good something."</p><p>Happy smiles into his chest and tilted her head back to look at him.<br/>
She relished at the sight. Doctor Tobias Curtis, flustered and excited. Because of her.</p><p>She brought her hands back up to his neck and pulled him down to kiss him again. Deeper this time. Hungrier. He practically lifted her off the ground as he pushed her back against the nearest wall. Her tongue poked through to his and she found her hands surging at the rim of his shirt. She parted their lips, only to whip his shirt back off, giving her access to live out the daydreams she has thought too much about.</p><p>Toby still couldn't believe what was happening. Happy Quinn was peppering his injured chest with kisses. She took advantage of his wonderstruck and flipped their positions. She was now pushing him against the wall and silencing his groans with long, feverish kisses. Happy Quinn wanted him.<br/>
"Why did you stop?" Happy asks nervously. She didn't want to upset him or do something wrong. And she wanted him to kiss her again.</p><p>"I just still can't wrap my head around this."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You. You kissing me. You being with me. Is this really happening?"</p><p>"Yeah Doc, it's real," she says, reassuringly, "But, if you just want to sit back and think about it for a little longer, I can leave."</p><p>His kiss seemed to reply to her.</p><p>"Okay then, maybe I'll stay," she smiles.</p><p>Toby lifts her shirt over her head and proceeds to whisper breathless kisses along her neck and chest. "Oh my goodness, Happy," he admires her as she runs her fingers through his curls.<br/>
He delivers millions of kisses along her body as she undoes her bra to give him free access to the remainder of her upper body.</p><p>Happy hears him gasp as she does this and her smile only grows.</p><p>Bringing his lips back to hers, she reaches for his belt eagerly. Skilfully undoing it, she whips off his pants and he starts on her own belt. The pair undress each other until they're finally naked.<br/>
Making their way to the coach, Toby places happy so that she's laying down and he crawls over her.  </p><p>"Are you sure that you want this?" Toby questions.</p><p>"More than you know," she admits, "You?"</p><p>"I've had this exact dream a trillion times. Yet, this is so much better than I could have ever imagined."</p><p>With a final kiss, he finally lowers himself into her. She moans into his mouth, making him shiver.</p><p>Her encouragement only pushes him, faster and faster.</p><p>Toby brings his hand down to stimulate her when he feels her getting closer. Happy can barely breathe under his touch and she hopes he feels the same way.</p><p>After a moment, Toby feels her contract around him, sending them both into oblivion.</p><p>Toby flips them over so that Happy is laying in his arms and he can't believe the smile on her face. Determined to keep her this happy, his hands trail along her skin, stopping at the base of her stomach.</p><p>"What are you doing Doc?"</p><p>"You'll see," he chants, leaning his head to kiss her forehead.</p><p>He skins her hips and thighs before bringing his fingers into her folds. She moans into his chest and he continues his actions. One finger on her clit, another edging its path into her. As he circles her, drawing patterns on her body, she struggles to remain quiet and composed. Leaning up to kiss him, her shifting against him tips her over the edge and she screams into him.</p><p>"Oh my God, Toby," she says after a minute or two, "That was...You are..."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty great aren't I?"</p><p>"I can't argue with that," Happy snuggles into his arms before quickly pulling away from him. </p><p>"Your chest," she reminds him, "You're injured."</p><p>"This, this doesn't hurt one bit," he gently brings her back to him and cuddles her even tighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope that you liked it.</p><p>If you have any feedback or constructive criticism, I would absolutely love to read it. Please leave anything you would like in the comments.</p><p>If there are any other fellow writers out there, I would love to read some of your work.</p><p>Thank you to all who read this, it really amazes me.</p><p>Have an amazing day and try to help those around you have an amazing day as well!!!</p><p> </p><p>CHALLENGE: Think of five things that make you unbelievably happy. You can think of them, write them down, comment them or completely ignore this. Just try to appreciate the little things!!!</p><p>You are worth it,<br/>You are amazing,<br/>You are needed,<br/>You are wanted,<br/>You are loved.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>